Justin's Scizor
Justin's Scizor is a / -Type Pokemon and the third wild Pokemon Justin caught in the Johto region, and his fifth overall. Biography Johto Justin captured Scyther during the Bug Catching Contest in Bug Sport! with the help of his Hoppip. Scyther's capture won Justin the Bug Catching Contest, allowing him to keep Scyther. Justin first decided to use Scyther in a training session against the Kimono Girls in Kimono Methods!; he easily defeated their Espeon, but he did so without listening to any of Justin's commands, showing Scyther's disobedient nature. Wanting to build a connection with Scyther, Justin chose him over Skiploom to participate in the Tower Classic with Eevee and Totodile in The Tower Rogue!. Scyther battled as Justin's first Pokemon in the first round against Myron. Scyther disobeyed Justin's commands but defeated Machoke, Pinsir, and Claydol on his own to advance Justin to the second round. Scyther competed first in the second round and defeated an Exeggutor without listening to Justin. Justin then recalled Scyther, exhausted by their disharmony. In Double Knockout!,Justin ultimately advanced to the semifinals and chose Scyther as his final Pokemon against Natalia and her Magmar. Stubborn, Scyther refused to listen to Justin despite the type-disadvantage and lost, eliminating Justin from the competition. In Fists of Fury, Justin called on Scyther to join Mr. Mime in his double gym battle against Chuck as a gamble since Scyther hated to lose and loved battling strong opponents. Mr. Mime was positioned on defense while Scyther was offense. However, Scyther did not wish to partner with anyone. He disobeyed Justin and did not battle until Mr. Mime was defeated. Following Mr. Mime's defeat, Scyther battled Poliwrath and Primeape but ignored Justin's commands and was summarily overwhelmed. Facing defeat, Scyther was convinced to listen to Justin and learned Air Slash. With the new move and enhancing his power with Swords Dance, Scyther was able to defeat Poliwrath and Primeape to win Justin the battle and the Storm Badge. Justin tries to praise Scyther, but Scyther reverts to his disobedience, only listening to Justin because he could not defeat two opponents alone. This prompts Justin to return Scyther to his PokeBall, content that he reached Scyther even if only for one battle. In A Battle Against a Rock!, Olivine City Gym Leader Jasmine recognized the lack of trust between Justin and Scyther, which she better observed in a battle. Scyther refused to listen to Justin and was defeated by Jasmine's Magnemite. Jasmine offered Justin some solution and gifted him a Metal Coat to later evolve Scyther when he was ready. Justin subsequently refused to give up on training and battling with Scyther. He chose Scyther as his sixth Pokemon in his Full Battle against Andrew in Growth Experience!, admitting that Scyther was his strongest Pokemon. Scyther battled Andrew's Pinsir, which immediately sparked a rivalry of pride between to the two Bug-Types. The two recognized each other as they were both residents of National Park. Scyther took an early lead in the battle despite ignoring Justin's commands. Scyther did not empower itself with Swords Dance as Justin wanted. He hammered Quick Attack and Air Slash attacks while Pinsir endures Scyther's attacks with Brick Break. When Pinsir was alleviated by the effects of Murkrow's Taunt, it powered up with its own Swords Dance and smashed the ground with Superpower to disrupt Scyther's vision and therefore his X-Scissor. Scyther was then caught in Pinsir's pincer and defeated with Guillotine, losing the battle for Justin. Scyther took this loss to Pinsir hard as shown in A Matter of Pride!. Scyther departed from Justin into Mount Mortar to meditate and train, and it is revealed why Scyther refuses to listen to Justin. It once belonged to a trainer and was discarded for being weak, unable to defeat a Tyranitar. Scyther was then released in National Park. The feelings of weakness were resurfaced when Justin rather easily caught Scyther following Skiploom's Stun Spore. Scyther reflected on how he and Pinsir were both captured in National Park. Pinsir listened to Andrew and defeated Scyther while Scyther ignored Justin and lost. Scyther came across a Matteo in the cave and lost to the trainer's Hariyama, but Scyther walked into the battle lackluster and dejected. Justin found Scyther and treated its wounds after meeting Matteo. Scyther faced Hariyama in a rematch under Justin's command and listened. When Scyther listened, Scyther won the battle. Scyther reluctantly but finally extended his scythe-claw to Justin, deciding to trust him a little more. Justin called on Scyther as his final Pokemon against Pryce in Cooler Than Pryce!. Though Scyther had begun listening to Justin, he still wished to fight with his own instincts and was blown away by a Hail-enhanced Blizzard, unable to even get close to Piloswine. Scyther was blown to Justin's feet and the latter fed Scyther a Sitrus Berry while Piloswine recovered with Rest. In the interim, Justin asked Scyther if he was ready to battle together. Seeing the situation, Scyther agreed and Justin handed Scyther the Metal Coat Jasmine had give him. Touching the Metal Coat evolved Scyther into Scizor. Scizor jumped back into battle once Piloswine finished healing and manged to use its her stronger arms to block Piloswine who charged with Take Down. Scizor managed to withstand Piloswine's Blizzard with his new typing and defeated him with a combination of Metal Claw with Quick Attack, winning Justin the Glacier Badge. In New Methods of Flight!, Scizor learned that his new form no longer granted him explicit flight despite still having wings. With the help of a Sky Trainer, Scizor learned how to use his his wings to glide. During the Silver Conference, Justin kept Scizor in the reserves and sent his in the first battle of the Top 16 against Cole as Justin's third Pokemon. He was burned Cole's Magcargo's Flame Body and was recalled. Despite these burns, however, Scizor defeated Cole's Golbat and newly evolved Tyranitar, allowing Aaron to advance to the quarterfinals. Justin inteded to use Scizor against Andrew in the Top 8, but his burn injuries in addition to the injuries it suffered battling Golbat and Tyranitar rendered him unable to battle until the day after Justin's battle with Andrew. Unfortunately, Justin lost to Andrew, and before he left for Hoenn, Justin left Scizor with his grandparents. Moves Known Related Articles Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Steel Pokémon